Surprise
by marvelandimagine
Summary: Reader x Bucky. Bucky finally has a night off from missions and so you buy yourself some gorgeous lingerie and get ready to surprise him. SMUT, SMUT, SMUT. Fluffy end.


You lit the last of the 5 candles in your bedroom, casting a warm glow around the dimly lit space. You ran a hand through your tousled tugged at your black lace corset, adjusting it you your breasts sat more comfortably. You normally weren't into the "super romantic sex" thing, but Bucky had been incredibly busy with missions lately and he getting a night off was something to celebrate. So you had went out and got yourself a black lingerie and garter set from Victoria's Secret that showed off all your best assets and eagerly awaited for Bucky to get back from the liquor store – you had sent him out for a bottle of champagne.  
You heard a light knock on your door and sat up excitedly, moving yourself to the front of the bed so that you'd be directly in Bucky's line of sight. "Come in!" The door moved open and catching sight of you his expression changed from a grin to delighted incredulity, his eyes widening comically. "Holy shit," he murmured in a low tone.

You smirked and got off the bed, moving slowly toward him. "You like?" you asked coyly, turning yourself around to give him a 360 view. He put the champagne down, his gaze never leaving your toned body. You put a hand on his chest and dragged your nails lightly across his neck, relishing in his sharp exhale as his hands ran across your breasts, down your chest and settling on your hips. You kissed him gently. "I just wanted to give you a special night off," you said coyly.

Laying down on the bed, you began grazing your exposed skin with your own fingertips. That was it for Bucky, immediately throwing his grey T-shirt off and pouncing on the bed to lean over you. "Trust me," he said smokily, his eyes trailing across your body as he bit his lip. "This is perfect." Cupping your face with his metal hand, Bucky kissed you passionately, your mouths coming apart and together with a furious intensity. Your hips worked against each other as you felt your body heating up. His lips found their way to your throat, biting and sucking their way up to your ear where he whispered, "That's it, baby. Show me how bad you want it." "Yes, Bucky," you moaned out. "Fuck me hard, do whatever you want to me."

You found yourself on your stomach as Bucky flipped you over effortlessly, his hands working nimbly to untie your corset as you unhooked your garter connections. Once the top was off, Bucky hooked his fingers around the waistband of your panties – earning a fluttery inhale from you as you reveled in the touch of metal against your lower back – and brought them down and off.

"Fuck, Y/N, you're so sexy, I can't wait to be in you" he crooned out as your pulse quickened at the sound of his belt buckle clanging and zipper coming undone. His hand smacked your ass unexpectedly and you cried out with both pain and pleasure. "I love when you're rough, baby," you whined, circling your hips in frustration as you waited for him to enter you. "Give it to me, baby."

You gasped as Bucky pressed himself inside you with a moan, keeping a steady rhythm with his thrusts that had your eyes opening and closing as you felt warmth spreading throughout you; feeling yourself losing all focus on anything other than the sensation in your lower half. "Bucky, yes, you're so good, baby," you cried. "I love when you fuck me from behind."Slowing his pace slightly, Bucky's metal hand cupped your breast as his other hand went downward to rub your clit. "That's it, baby," he moaned. "Your pussy is so wet for me, I love it."

You flipped yourself back over after a few moments and driven by primal desire, pushed Bucky down onto his back. You relished the "Oh, babe," he let out as you starting licking at his abs, bringing your lips down to his hard cock and sucking on it. Bucky looked down at you adoringly, his lips parted slightly. "Fuck yes, Y/N, I love when you suck my dick," he cried out an octave higher than his usual tone. "You're so fucking good, baby." You kept at it for another minute, bringing your lips up to his ear and he dragged his nails across your back.

"Make me come, Bucky. Go down on me and make me scream." Bucky pushed your knees aside roughly; you gasped as his mouth started working at stimulating your clit, hitting all of your weakest points. "Yes, Bucky," you moaned out, running a hand through his shaggy brown locks. You let him keep going for a minute, your eyes closed as you let yourself be swept away by how turned on you were. "Baby, get in me now," you whined, grabbing his hair and pulling him toward you.

Bucky sat up, wrapping his strong arms around your thighs to bring you in closer to him with your legs elevated. He entered you quickly, rapidly moving in and out. You were both moaning and you knew you were both close. "Fuck, Y/N, you feel so good, babe," Bucky cried out.

"Bucky, you're gonna make me come, you're so close," you whispered. He quickened his pace and you found your back arching instinctively. "Bucky, yes, baby, yes!" you cried out as a final thrust had you crash down with your orgasm in a rush of sensation, leaving you still and your chest heaving.

Bucky pulled himself out of you, realizing you had come and began stroking himself furiously with his metal hand. You grabbed at your own breasts and bit your lip, looking up at him seductively. "Come for me, Bucky." "Oh, Y/N," he cried out an octave higher than usual. "You're so fucking hot." After a few more moments he cried out, "Yes, yes, Y/N, oh!" He sat back on his knees, a grin spreading across his face. You both looked at your chest now splattered with sticky come and laughed.

"Sorry about that," Bucky said smiling and panting, running his normal hand through his sweaty hair. You smiled. "Hey, you do what you gotta do." You reached over for a roll of paper towels on your nightstand and tossed it to Bucky as he started cleaning off his metal hand and you."Shit, I hope this doesn't fuck with the wiring," he said making a face. You rolled your eyes. "You're fine." You looked up and smiled. "So, good night off?" Bucky brought his forehead to yours. "The absolute best, thanks to my amazing, sexy girlfriend." He nuzzled your nose playfully and you giggled. "That's what I like to hear. I love you, Bucky." "I love you too, beautiful."


End file.
